zostaję na zawsze
by Kitsune-ch
Summary: Sasuke doznaje urazów po walce z ośmioogoniastym. Hebi zabiarają go do Konoha gdzie wszystko idzie nie tak


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-To się dzieje w czasie i po 413 chapterze. Niektóre fakty mogą być przeinaczone.

-Trochę OOC bo lubię dramatyzować.

-Moje pierwsze opowiadanie

- blah – talking

„blah" – thinking

_Blah – _memories

Prolog

Leżał na boku i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Jak cudownie było odpocząć sobie i powspominać. Nie wszystkie wspomnienia jednak były szczęśliwe. Były i te okropnie nieprzyjemne, wywołujące łzy. Sasuke był chyba na pierwszym miejscu wśród takich wspomnień. Wśród tych najcudowniejszych też…

Naruto już dawno porzucił nadzieję na „szczęśliwe zakończenie" i nawet było mu z tym dobrze. Większość czasu zajmowały mu misje, czy wcześniej - egzaminy. Tsunade jako jedna z niewielu wiedziała, że mimo iż Naruto jest geninem, jego potencjał był nieograniczony. Właśnie dlatego nakazała mu zdać wszystkie testy i egzaminy, oraz obiecała posadę jonina, a może i członka Anbu.

Zaczął więc się uczyć. Nawet postanowił się starać. Ale to nie było, to. Tylko formalność. Zupełnie inaczej niż za pierwszym razem, gdy bał się o swoje życie. Obok miał też przyjaciół, a nie obce osoby.

To było przykre.

Kiedy został chuninem próbował brać jak najwięcej długoterminowych misji, a gdy awansował na jonina brał tylko takie. Nawet jeśli były nudne i łatwe. Tak stał się shinobi salarymanem. Niosło to ze sobą same pozytywy. Na przykład nie musiał przebywać w tej małej klitce, zwanej mieszkaniem, dużo zarabiał, nie miał czasu na łupie przemyślenia. Nie miał czasu na nic. Jednak świat nie mógł być aż tak piękny i niestety święta i kilka weekendów w roku Naruto spędzał w domu. Tsunade zagroziła, że jeśli blondyn się nie opanuje, to nie da mu posady w Anbu, a to na niego zawsze działało. Wredna babucha.

Dziś był jeden z tych gorszych dni. Minuty dłużyły się niczym godziny, a myśli zbiegały na złe tory.

Sasuke…

Po policzku Naruto spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Starł ją szybko. O nie. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakał przez tego drania. Nie przez niego… Jednakże. On był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jego brakującą częścią. Tym, który rozumiał go bez słów.

Sasuke…

Zostawił wioskę. Zostawił ich drużynę. Zostawił jego. Więc niech nie wraca. Jakoś to przeżyje. Chociaż. Nie będzie się z kim kłócić, nie będzie godnego rywala do sparingów nie będzie kogo naciągać na ramen...

* * *

Ból stawał się nie do zniesienia i Uchiha zaczął naprawdę bać się o swoje życie. Ten przeklęty ośmioogoniasty. Nie wyglądał na tak silnego. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko. Nie mógł nawet usiąść.  
- Spadamy stąd! – krzyknęła Karin. Juugo kiwnął głową

**kilka minut wcześniej**

_Patrzyła na nich wielka ośmiornica. Jej macki rzucały się wściekle dookoła. Sasuke ocknął się i rozejrzał. _

_- UWAGA! - jedna z macek opadła z łoskotem tuż obok nich._

_Ciało gnało przed siebie nie czekając na umysł. Sasuke wykonał chyba najpotężniejsze chidori nagashi w życiu. Wycieńczony opadł na ziemię słysząc przeraźliwy krzyk demona._

- Zabierzemy go do Konoha-gakure

- Nie…! – Sasuke złapał ją za rękaw

- Oszalałeś. Jesteś na wpół żywy, kończy nam się chakra, a stanu Suigetsu nawet nie będę ci przedstawiać

„Czyli nie jest tak źle" pomyślał  
- Tylko nie tam...! - Uchiha szarpał Karin za rękaw

- Opanuj się – warknęła dziewczyna i uderzyła Sasuke lekko w głowę – bo jeśli nie, to zamknę cię w lochach Orochimaru. Albo oddam temu tam… - wskazała głową na miejsce gdzie leżał nieprzytomny raper.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się niemrawo. To wyglądało prawie jak kłótnie Sakury z Naruto. Kiedyś...

- Cholera! Z nim faktycznie jest źle – szepnęła tak, że tylko Juugo mógł ją usłyszeć – ZEMDLAŁ! – krzyknęła rudowłosa, gdy Uchiha zsunął się po jej kolanach na ziemię.

Powoli podszedł do nich Suigetsu. Zza wzgórz zaczęły ich dobiegać głośne, charczące dźwięki.

- Naprawdę powinniśmy stąd iść – to powiedziawszy Suigetsu spojrzał na Juugo, a ten zamaskował wybuchem ich ucieczkę. Biegli do Konoha co sił w nogach wiedząc, że mogą tam nie dotrzeć żywi.

* * *

(salaryman – określenie znalezione w książce „bezsenność w Tokio" M. Bruczkowskiego którą polecam wszytkim ciekawym jak wygląda życie gaijina w japonii oznaczające japończyka-pracownika, który poza pracą tylko śpi. czyli zero życia prywatnego najczęściej salarymani umierają z przepracowania nie no to lekka przesada ')


End file.
